Dragon Wedding
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: After the events of HTTYD 2, Hiccup and Astrid get married. SPOILERS from HTTYD 2. HiccupXAstrid. Oneshot.


I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Spoilers from HTTYD 2. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Dragon Wedding

Rays of light lit the island of Berk, but its people were already at work, preparing for upcoming joyous event. Today was the wedding day of the Chief and his chosen wife and there were many things to be done: food to be cooked, ceremonial clothing to be found, and dealing with the dragons, for it's the first wedding to ever have dragons in attendance and they need a place. Lucky, one dragon's job was covered for he was sitting in the Chief's house, his bright green eyes watching his best friend pace around the wooden abode.

"Ah, Toothless… I've done many things: defeat the Red Death, Dagur the Deranged, Alvin the Treacherous, and Drago Bludvist; brought peace between the dragons and Vikings; became the Chief my father would be proud of. And yet… I'm nervous for my own wedding; strange that this would make my knees weak." Hiccup chuckled. He couldn't believe the years that had passed.

He grew up trying to fit in and impress his father, but all that changed when he shot down his now and forever best friend Toothless, the Night Fury dragon. Together they defeated many enemies, solved every problem, brought to two races together to live in harmony. Now, he, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of Berk, is getting married to the girl he loved from first moment he set his eyes on her. Though with the nerves racking through his body, he rather be facing off an enemy.

The heavy door opened as his eccentric mother walked in, a smile upon her face. She looked upon him in his ceremony outfit: long, forest-green tunic with black embroidery of dragons trailing up the sleeves; thick, grizzly bear fur draped over his shoulders, held in place with a Gronckle Iron brooch with the Berk Crest etched on it; a leather belt buckled around his waist with his sword, Inferno, attached to it, along with the blade his father made for him; a leather crown with Grockle Iron-shaped dragons embedded rested upon his head. Valka hugged him tight, knowing he's all grown up.

"My Hiccup, you look handsome; just like your father on our wedding day." Hiccup smiled; glad he still had his father in him. "Thanks mom. I wish he was here." He felt his mother pull him outside and felt her hands turn his head to the statue of his father.

"He is here, son. He is watching you, us, the whole village from there. And he's the happiest father today, watching his son getting married." Hiccup smiled at her words, a tear slipping from his eye. He knew his father is watching over him and that he is proud of him.

Deep, loud horns echoed around the village, signaling the time.

"It's time Hiccup. I wish Frigg's blessing upon you son." She kissed his forehead and Hiccup kissed her cheek before mounting Toothless and taking to the sky.

They flew around, watching the villagers below settle down. Hiccup looked towards where his future wife would be, but a thunder of dragons obscured his view of his fair lady. He waited 'til the horn sounded and drove Toothless fast towards the dragons. At another horn call, the thunder of dragons moved, keeping their charge in the middle. Several minutes went by as Hiccup chased his beloved in the sky, getting closer with each flap of Toothless's wings. Dragon by dragon, each one pulled away as he got closer to his love's Deadly Nadder. When the last dragon pulled away, Hiccup watched as his lady stood up on her dragon, her red gown and her grizzly bear cloak whipping the wind. He mimicked her, standing on top of his dragon. The two dragons begin to circle each other as Hiccup and his love stare at each other, her sky-blue eyes piercing his forest-green ones. With an unspoken word between them, both simply fell backwards off their dragons. They faced each other and smiled as their dragons fell with them and spiraled around them. He reached out for her hand as she reached out for his, both clasping their fingers at the first sign of touch. Hiccup brought her closer and they both twirled in the sky. Soon they let go and landed on their dragon, coming close to the sea. The dragons flew low side by side 'til they reached the cliff of the village, diving up and raising above the village before landing. Hiccup unhooked from Toothless and waited as Stormfly kneeled her for rider.

He fully looked upon Astrid, her red dress fitting to her body, a pine-green sash with black embroidered dragons tied around her waist, the Berk crest cast in Gronckle Iron pinned to her fur cloak, a leather circlet with dragon claws embedded into it wrapped around her head, her blonde hair free from the braid. Smiling, he helped her down from her Nadder, and both faced the makeshift aisle with dragons and the villagers making way.

Together, they walked towards the Great Hall, where they are to be wed. The realization of them getting married became clearer as the soon-to-be couple climbed the steps together and enter the Great Hall, where Gothi the shaman of the village awaited them; next to her was Fishlegs as her translator. When they reached the shaman, she drew a few charcoal symbols on the stone.

"Fellow Vikings!" Fishlegs translated, "Today we are here to witness a bond between two people that Frigg herself blessed. Sjöfn also blesses the union of this two souls; even Odin and Thor! Let us be the mortal witness for these two: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson." Fishlegs looked at his oldest and dearest friends, a smile gracing his face. "Hiccup, Astrid; it gives me great happiness to wed you two; it's such a high honor for me. By the will of Frigg, the Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood, I proclaim you two married!"

Hiccup turned to Astrid, his love, his life, and kissed her fully on the mouth as the whole Hall erupted in loud cheers. As a couple and now rulers of Berk, Hiccup and Astrid sat on the wooden thrones and watched their beloved people cheer for them.

The rest of day went by quickly as the villagers congratulated the newly couple, played games, ate, drank, and just partied. A few times, Hiccup danced with Astrid, laughter filling the air. As the sun set and the moon rose, Hiccup took his wife's hand and quietly led her to their dragons, both slipping into the night sky.

Hiccup led Astrid to his and Toothless's cove and landed few feet from the rim. He had a surprise for her and hopefully it would go well. Dismounting his dragon, Hiccup helped his wife off hers.

"Close your eyes Love and trust me." Astrid smiled and did his bidden. "I do trust you Babe."

Hiccup carefully led his wife down the cliff and towards the small lake where blankets of furs covered the ground and candles lit the surrounding area. There was also a small layout of food and two jugs of malt. But that wasn't the best part.

Having her sit on the pelts of fur, Hiccup gave the word. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

As she did, Hiccup watched her surprise and delightful reaction as she took in the whole setting. "Hiccup… This is amazing!" Hiccup chuckled. "Look up Astrid." Look up she did. Her blue eyes went wide as she saw the many stars twinkling in the dark sky, but what really made her heart melt was the mixture of Toothless's plasma blast and Stromfly's fire created petal-like flames, spiraling to the earth.

"Hiccup… This is… I can't…" At a loss for words, Astrid pulled in Hiccup for a deep kiss. Happiness radiated through his veins as Hiccup deepened the kiss. He laid Astrid on her back as he lay on top of her, never breaking the kiss. His hands wandered her whole figure: her breast, her arms, her waist, her thighs; every inch of her he wanted to explore. With heat growing between them, he discarded his fur cloak and tunic, revealing a lean, muscled abdomen. He heard Astrid hitch her breath and smirked. She placed her hands on his burning chest and traced every line, every muscle, every scar with soft, delicate fingers, which Hiccup moaned at the ecstasy her touch left. He in turn slipped her dress and cloak off, sucking and licking at her tasty skin, a whimper of pleasure escaping from her lips.

Soon the moon in the night sky reflected droplets of sweat on the two nude bodies, moving in sync as moans, groans, whimpers, gasps of pleasure echoed around the cove. Hiccup couldn't believe the beautiful woman below him was _his _and _his alone_. That _he alone_ could _ravish her_. He bended close to her ear and whispered huskily. "I love you Astrid." "And I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccup grit his teeth as he spilled into his love, his name upon her lips. He gathered her in his arms, wrapping the warm pelts around them. Astrid kissed him and looked into his eyes, a burning question in hers.

"Hiccup, my Love, would you sing our song?" Hiccup softly smiled and kissed her hair. "Anything for, my Darling, anything for you." He whistled a few notes, and then started singing softly.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

_Nor scorching sun,_

_Nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love me for eternity_

Just as he was going to sing the next verse, Astrid jumped in, her sweet voice echoing in his ear.

_My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me;_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me_

He picked up the next verse, happy to be singing with his beloved wife.

_But I'll bring you rings of gold,_

_Even sing you poetry,_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

Astrid laughed as she sang the next verse.

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry, _

_I only want to hold your hand,_

_I only want you near me_

Hiccup sang with her, loving every second of it.

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all my sorrows and all nights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

Both laughed as they ended their duet, a song inherited from his father and mother. Soon, Astrid slowly fell asleep and Hiccup watched her, the happiest he's ever been in his life. And his life was complete now, with Toothless as his best friend, his mother and him reunited, his departed father proud of him still, and the woman of his dreams, laying sleep in his arms as his wife. Yes, he was complete.


End file.
